


Pink Lipstick

by foreverlovealways



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlovealways/pseuds/foreverlovealways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver doesn't want to kiss Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm a writer who used to post on Fanfiction.net but now I've been reading fanfics on AO3 so I've decided to post my works here. I had written a couple of one-shots years ago, so I'm gonna revise them and gradually post all of them on here. This one's short and I remember I had this idea when Oliver & Felicity were working at Queen Consolidated. Enjoy!

Finishing up the last bit of work for the day, Felicity took the pen she had been chewing on out of her mouth and got up.

Tidying up her desk a little bit, she made her way over to Oliver's office, heels clicking. His head popped up when he heard her approaching, flashing her a small smile, which she returned.

She sat on the edge of his desk. "You have another boring meeting in 10 minutes." Even though she knew Oliver dreaded going to them, it was her job to remind him.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, I know," he replied warily. The day had worn him out. A little pout was forming on his lips unconsciously and she couldn't help but be a little amused. Oliver was so cute sometimes. And that was a word she never thought she would describe The Arrow with.

She gazed at his exhausted, beautiful face, eyes closed. The urge to kiss him overwhelmed her and it still surprised her that she could do just that. Kiss him whenever she pleased. Leaning over, she grabbed the side of his head and aimed for his lips but he quickly turned his head just as she was about to hit her target. Staring at him, she tilted her head, confused. And a little hurt. Had she done something wrong?

"Felicity, I can't kiss you right now." She kept staring at him while he avoided eye contact with her.

"Uh, why?" she questioned. He gave her a flustered look, trying to think of the right words.

"Because." 

She raised her eyebrows at that, still confused and the hurt growing. "Because why?"

He exhaled loudly through his nose and spoke. It was the fastest she'd ever heard him speak. "Because I have a board meeting and you have that pink lipstick on. It's hard to get off and it gets all over me and the investors always make a point to ask me if I'm wearing lipstick. It's embarrassing," he rambled, avoiding her gaze.

He sounded so much like her that she had to hold in her laughter as his face tinged red. Letting the hand on his face drop, she got up.

"Alright then. Have fun at the meeting." Holding his gaze, she licked her lips, pressing them together and then pushing them out. His eyes dropped to her lips, widening.

"Felicity," he groaned. Again she found herself refraining from bursting into laughter.

"Something wrong?" she murmured, biting her bottom lip, dragging her teeth across it and released it. 

Oliver made a sound that sounded like a warning but Felicity had never actually listened to those, and she wouldn't start now. With her tongue, she sensually ran it across her upper lip, and then her bottom. "See ya later, Mr. Queen." Turning, she started walking back towards her desk.

Oliver got up suddenly, eyes flashing dangerously. "C'mere," he all but growled, grabbing at her. Hands closed around her hips, pulling her to him as his lips landed on hers for a searing kiss. God, she would never get used to the feeling of being surrounded by Oliver, all him. 

He walked them until her back hit a wall and his hands traveled, going straight for legs, lifting them up to wrap around his waist, while kissing her over and over again. She could feel herself getting lost and any other meeting, she would've said to hell with it. But this one was important so she couldn't kiss him forever like she wanted to.

"Oliver," she mumbled against his lips. He didn't seem to hear her as his hands didn't waste any time travelling up her thighs, under skirt, skimming over her underwear.

She tried again. "Oliver." Trying to catch her breath, she dropped her legs, feet back on the ground.

"Felicity," he said in a voice that resembled a whine, as he buried his head in her neck. Again, never thought she would see the day where Oliver Queen whined.

She chuckled. "The meeting. We don't have time for that."

When she saw his face, she laughed. His lips were pink and when she saw some of his stubble had pink in it too, she laughed harder.

Reaching up with shaky hands, she tried to wipe some of it off. "You have a little something…" She kept laughing as Oliver glared at her.

She finally managed to get it off, rubbing her fingers against his lips with Oliver glaring at her the entire time. "There," she finished. She glanced at the clock. "You have 2 minutes to spare."

"We're finishing this later, by the way," he said throatily, walking to the elevator.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to her. "Wait," she called, running towards him. He turned, raising his eyebrows when he saw her heading straight for him but opened his arms anyway, as she wrapped her arms his neck.

She brought her lips to his ear. "I love you," she whispered, kissing his cheek hard. Pulling back, she checked to see if she left what she had intended. On his right cheek was a pink lip mark and she struggled to keep a straight face and her eyes away from it so as to not cause any suspicion. He was gonna be mad at her later but it was worth it.

He smiled tenderly as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts, if you liked it or not, and I'll post more. 
> 
> Next one has this summary: Oliver and Felicity watch a horror movie. Oliver knows just how scared Felicity is and decides to have a little fun. 
> 
> Comment if you wanna see that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
